With development of displaying technologies, a liquid crystal display screen has been a most common display device. The liquid crystal display screen has superior characteristics of high space utilization, low consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference. Therefore, the liquid crystal display screen is widely used in information communication tools such as a television, a mobile phone, or a panel computer.
Currently, a Gate Driver On Array (GOA) technology is more widely applied to a liquid crystal display device, that is, a gate driving circuit of a scanning line is manufactured on an array substrate by using an existing thin-film transistor procedure, so as to implement drive of the scanning line for scanning line by line.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in order to ensure stability of an output point Gn of the scanning line, two reference points Q, P are introduced into an existing GOA gate driving circuit, and the two points Q, P are of a mutual dependence relationship. When Gn outputs a high-level scanning signal, Gn needs to be in a low-level stable phase. When a clock signal CKV3 is of a high level, a high-level signal line VGH charges the point P to a high level, and maintains the high level of the point P by using a capacitor C2. When the point P is in a high level, T4 and T5 are both in a conductive state so as to ensure stability of the low level of Gn and the point Q. However, when a quantity of cascaded gate driving circuits continuously increases, a signal transmitted between the cascaded gate driving circuits is attenuated. Once the signal is attenuated, precharging capability of a point Q in a particular stage is decreased, and a voltage on the point Q is decreased. As a result, output capability of a current-stage Gn is reduced, thus affecting charging of a pixel electrode in a display panel.